Adventure of a Lifetime
by BamBrixBam
Summary: When Dash and Violet meet Lewis and Wilbur, they all end up going on a life changing adventure.  Implied Willet pairing.
1. Time machine 2

Ch 1: Time Machine 2

The entire area was evacuated. The Incredibles were trying to defeat the Underminer, a new villain trying to take over the world. Mr Incredible and Frozone were underground, trying to destroy the machine, whilst the rest of the family took care of it from above.

" Where do these guys come from?" echoed Violet from inside her who was running underneath her, simply replied with " Who knows?"

The incredi- ball was their strongest move and it required both of them to create it. Violet would hold up her forcefield, protecting both of them from harm and Dash would use his speed to move the ball and even run into enemies. They had just hit a few robots. They were about to hit a robot who had it's back turned to them, when suddenly

"BAM!"

both had run into something.

"What the?" said Dash getting up. He expected to see a car or something there, but he only saw Violet looking curiously at nothing or at least that's what it looked liked.

"interesting. I don't see anything but I can definitely feel something." thought Violet as she laid her hand on flat surface. Whatever they hit was completely invisible. Could it be another robot of the Underminer's. No. She shook her head. If it was a robot it would've definitely attacked them by now. Also it didn't feel like a robot, it felt more like a ship or a vehicle of some sort.

" Do you know what it is Vi?" asked Dash curiously and placing his hand on it shook her head " No, not a clue."It was easy to see that both wanted kids wanted to know what the invisible object was, but they had to abandon all thoughts about it when they heard their mother call for of them. They ran to where their mother 'Elastigirl' was. They found Jack-Jack, their little brother in his monster form chewing up one if the robots to bits and their mom was whiplashing several robots at once. Violet caught sight of one of the robots heading towards her and immediately created a forcefield separating the robot from her mother.

"Thanks dear." smiled Helen. They soon all joined them and started fighting the robots. It was tiring as robots kept crawling out from underground as soon as they defeated one. "Hurry up dad." pleaded Violet in her thoughts. After a few minutes the robots finally stopped coming and the current ones they were fighting stopped and began to blow up. Thanks to Violet's forcefield they were all unharmed.

"Where's dad?" asked Dash worryingly. The whole family looked over to the hole where the robots came from and expected to see Mr Incredible or Frozone emerge from the rubble. They started to get worried.

"Gah." laughed Jack-Jack pointing and squirming in Helen's arms. They looked to where he was pointing and there was their dad. He picked and threw one of the broken robots on top of him and Frozone.

"Dad!" yelled the kids gleefully running to him and embracing him with their hug." I'll say another villain vanquished." said Mr Incredible confidently.

* * *

><p>"What's with all the traffic?" complained Bud, who was constantly honking the horn of the car. they had just left the orphanage a few minutes ago. Lewis was excited to see his new home. He was happy that he was finally adopted and had a family. It didn't matter that it was taking forever to get to his new home. Being with people who cared for him and loved him was all he had ever wanted.<p>

" We don't want to give the wrong impression on Lewis." said Lucille to Bud. After that he thought about it, he wondered why was their a traffic jam. Finally after a few minutes the road started to move again, but slowly.

" Excuse me officer, what was the cause of this?" asked Bud sticking his head out the window.

" Just some crazy guy trying to take over the city." said the cop emotionless.

" Has it been taken care of?"

" Yes, thanks to the Incredibles."

The Incredibles. There were many supers Lewis had heard of, but they were his favourites. They were a family and they truly did stick together. Maybe they were just as wacky as the Robinsons. As they drove past Metroville Elementary School, he managed to catch a glimpse of them. Many reporters were surrounding the family. Again more traffic. He knew that Bud or his 'dad' now wouldn't like this. " Oh honey, let's just have a look at them." bounced Lucille in her seat." Might as well. It would probably pass the time." said Bud. The three walked out of the car once they parked it. Bud and Lucille went ahead while Lewis stood around.

It was all true. He finally had a family and soon the rest of the family will be went to walk, but he hit himself on something. He got up and saw nothing. He stretched out his hand and yep he felt something. He recognized it, it was the second time machine. It was still here, in the past. He needed to bring it back. He wasn't going to let the time stream get altered again.

" Cornelius!" called Lucille. " The traffics moving again let's go."

Guess the time machine was going to have to wait. Later on tonight, when nobody's around.

* * *

><p>He knew that once he landed the time machine and got back home that he would be so dead by his parents. Well if he looked at the bright side, at least he still exists. Those moments when he didn't exist felt like nothing and not a good nothing.<p>

The house was now in view. "Get ready for it Wilbur." he thought as he closed in to the garage door. Sure enough his dad was there waiting, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. He jumped out of the time machine and that's when Cornelius started to talk.

" What do you have to say for yourself." he said strictly.

Wilbur didn't know what to say all that came out of his mouth was " That is an excellent question."

" Well mister, you're grounded for a month." said his dad.

" WHAT! A month, but that's to..." he was stopped

" I don't care what you say. I said a month and that's final. You should be lucky it isn't three." interrupted Cornelius and he pointed him to the tube that led to his room

Wilbur mumbled something as he walked under the tube. He was sucked up and landed in his room." Wilbur Robinson now in area. Room is now in immediate lockdown." said a speaker as soon as he landed.

He hated the lockdown sequence. Every time he would get grounded, his parents would turn it on and everything was locked. His TV, game consoles even the door. Usually this lasted about a week or two. A month was his new record. A month of doing nothing. He could only leave his room for school and for dinner, than it was straight to his room for him. Wilbur went up on his levplatform and it rose up to the second floor of his room. He dropped on his bed and he didn't know how long he was laying there for. Suddenly a thought hit him. How could he forget about it? He hit his head several times and muttered " stupid" to himself. He was thinking about the second time machine. It was still in the past, thirty years ago. How do they plan to get that back here? Has anyone else thought about it like him? Maybe at dinner he could discuss it with his dad later.

* * *

><p>AN: OK i edited the story properly now. Enjoy ;D<p> 


	2. Accidentally in the future

Ch 2: Accidentally in the future

Everyone was celebrating the victory at the Parr's residence. It took them several hours to get pass all the paparazzi, but they managed. All three adults were in the dining having a victory drink, while the kids sat in the living room. Dash sat there bored flicking through channels hoping to find something good to watch, Violet was on the corner of the couch reading one of her books and Jack-Jack, well he look like he was having the most fun out of them, playing with his building blocks.

" Hey Violet. " whispered Dash suddenly appearing next toher.

She peeked over the top of her book. " Yeah. "

" Remember that invisible thing we found earlier? " he asked.

" Yes. How could I forget?" she said to him. That had been stuck in her head all afternoon.

" How about later, we sneak out and find out what it is? " he suggested.

Sneak out. Violet wasn't sure. What would her parents say if they found out about this?

" Come on Vi, I know you're just as curious about it as I am. " he urged.

" Fine, later when everyone 's asleep. " she whispered to him.

" Great." he grinned and sped off. Violet too got up and returned to her room. The minute she came in her phone started ringing. She rushed over to it and answered it.

"He..."

" VI, CONGRATULATIONS!" shouted the person on the other end. Violet recognized who it was, it was Kari, her best friend.

Violet stared at the phone confused. What was Kari talking about. " Sorry, I'm not following you."

" Oh don't play dumb. I saw Tony update his status. It says got a date with Violet on Friday."she said childishly.

Violet slapped her face. How could she forget about her date with Tony? This was the thing she'd wanted and it just completely slipped out of her mind.

"Thanks Kari." she smiled.

" Yeah...you're welcome. Night Vi." said Kari and she hung up the phone.

Violet dropped on her bed and sighed. It was Wednesday today and that meant that her date was two days away. Hopefully no "super" business would interrupt that. She fell asleep in thought and what felt like only mere seconds, she was awoken by Dash.

"Come on Vi." he whispered impatiently.

"Ok, ok." she said as she got up lazily. She was too tired to do anything. She didn't know how Dash could have so much energy. Violet had her suit underneath her clothing and so did Dash. Both quietly snuck out of the house and grabbed their bikes.

Dash was impatient and sometimes used his speed to get there faster, but he would stop when Violet started to fall behind.

"You're so slow." he teased.

"Well not all of us have super speed." she shot back.

They arrived at the track about half an hour later. Violet was panting heavily, whilst Dash was still energetic. Both started to look around for the invisible object.

* * *

><p>Lewis loved his new home. It was still empty, but soon it will have that fun, wacky Robinson feel to it. Bud had said that they would get the rest of the furniture tomorrow. But that wasn't the point. The point was that, the second time machine was still here in the past. Lewis quietly snuck out of the house and sadly he had to walk there. It was only a few minutes walk. (thanks to luck, he thought). He had a shock when he arrived. Two kids were wondering aimlessly around the area. Could they know about the time machine?<p>

"Hey, what are you doing!" he shouted without thinking.

Both the kids turned around in surprise. They all moved slowly closer to each other. He was able to make out what they looked liked. One was a small, blonde haired boy, whose hair was all on one point on the back of his head that look like the Wind had blown it there. The other was a teenage girl, probably around Wilbur's age with her long black hair pushed back by a pink headband.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated.

"We were about to ask you the same thing. It's not safe for kids to be around here at night." said the girl.

"But you're here." he said.

" We can take care of ourselves." she said and both her and the boy walked away.

* * *

><p>What was this kid doing here. Both of them were supers, so they were able to take care of themselves. But that kid he was normal, how can they save him without exposing their secret.<p>

"We need to get rid of him." whispered Dash.

"I think I have a plan." she whispered back.

Dash looked at his sister confused, but went with it. She ran to a darker part of the area and Dash suddenly jumped at loud racket on the opposite part. The boy jumped too. Dash knew what Violet was doing. She was doing her scare attack. Usually she was invisible, but the darkness did it's job. She would use her forcefields and create it somewhere far from her and that always confused the villain. She was using it to scare the boy. It was working. He thought.

* * *

><p>He jumped. Don't be scared, we got the time machine to find. He still continued to look. Sure enough he found it. He had to wait for the other two kids to leave. If they found out about the time machine than the time stream could be altered again. The scary noises weren't scaring them off. Lewis had to somehow get rid of them. Come on brain work. Nothing came up. Suddenly all three of them heard a loud gun shot type sound and all jumped at the same time.<p>

That didn't sound like one of Violet's, thought Dash. He saw her run out of her spot and quickly rejoined him.

" When did you learn to do that?" he asked concerned.

"I didn't, it wasn't me." she answered back.

They then heard it again and Violet stood ready to put a field up. She didn't care if she was about to expose her secret. Supers had to make sacrifices to save others. If a life of people knowing you were different was to save someone's life than it was worth it.

A mysterious figure started to come closer to them. All had a shiver down their spine, as if they all knew that something bad was about to happen. Lewis saw the girl stand in front of them. Was she crazy? The guy had a gun and here she is trying to protect them instead of her self. He sighed. He needed to save them. His only option was to bring them in the time machine with him. Maybe he could drop them off somewhere and hope that they will keep this a secret. He saw the man pull up his gun and screamed "Quick follow me!" and he made the time machine visible. The other two didn't wait they jumped in with him. The man fired his gun as soon as he set the coordinates, but nothing happened. It was as if he missed. Odd.

She had to admit that she was getting better at this. Thanks to her forcefield that deflected his shot. Now onto the main idea, what were they riding in? The boy from earlier looked like he knew what it was, so it wouldn't hurt to ask.

" Excuse me." she said tapping him on the back of his shoulder.

The boy stopped and turned around to face her. "What?" he replied.

" Explain to us what this is? She asked.

He really had no choice now. He looked at both of them and they both had strong looks of curiosity on their faces. He sighed " This is a time machine."

Violet and Dash both looked confused. A time machine. They were in a time machine.

"Wow!" shouted Dash excitedly. Violet however wasn't convinced. "Prove it." she ordered.

Dash's excitement went away when she said that. After all he might as well be messing with them.

" I...ahhhh..." started Lewis. What should he do? Show them or leave them somewhere. He was about to say something when he suddenly felt a strong jolt. It was the other boy, he was messing with the controls.

"Dash get back here!" screamed the girl.

"Hey get off that!" he pulled the boy but not before he pushed a button. On the screen it read " Previous destination 2037." oh no they were going back to the future. He tried to stop it but they were already inside the tried to push their year again, but it was no use. Work already. The other time machine was a lot simpler than this one.

Outside was daytime. Impossible it was only night a second ago, but the more suprising shock was that the buildings and everything was different. There were people in bubbles, buildings building themselves, flying cars and heaps of other things that she had never seen before. She looked over to the boy. Something else caught her eye, a small blinking red light on the side of him. It was a fuel metre. It was flashing because they needed fuel.

"Hey your running out of fuel." she pointed out to him.

She was right. Lewis tried to safely land, but he was knocked by that Dash kid and he lunged forward causing them to dive straight for the ground at a quick speed.

* * *

><p>He kept kicking a small rock on his way back home from school. Wilbur had to go straight back home. He had already survived day one of his punishment, now he had only thirty days left. To him that was like a million years away. He thought he could take a small detour over to the lake. The last time he went here was only yesterday, when he and Lewis accidentally broke the time machine. He sat by the edge of the lake and sighed. Surely something interesting or exciting could happen.<p>

Last night his father was a no show at dinner, so he couldn't tell him about the second time machine. He did however tell Carl and he did say that he would get to his father when he can. He laid back and just watched the clouds go by. It was too quiet for his liking, but it was way better than sitting in his room all day doing nothing. There was something flying out of control in the sky. It was too high up for him to make out what it was, but he could tell that it was heading straight towards him. As it got closer, it's shape was becoming familiar...it was the second time machine.

Who was driving it?It was getting closer and Wilbur wasn't sure if he'll get out of the way in time. He jumped to the side and expected for the time machine to hit.

The three of them were screaming. The time machine was zigzagging out of control. Violet took one look out the window and through the blurred scenery she could see they were heading straight for someone. She needed to think fast. If she put a forcefield they might see it and therefore expose her secret identity. It was a another risk she had to make. She held both hands up and tried to create two separate forcefields. One for the person and on other for them. A second later they felt the hard thud on the ground. "Please let the person be safe" she pleaded in her head.


	3. Is this love at first sight?

Ch 3: Is it love at first sight?

He had his hands over his head and he was crouching down. Any second now the time machine was going to hit him. Wilbur's eyes were tightly shut. He open one of them just a little bit and everything was fine, no bruises, no cuts, no nothing. He was all in one piece and unharmed. He scratched his head confused and then turned to the time machine where he saw a familiar figure walk out. It was Lewis. What was he doing in the future? Wilbur started to approach him when suddenly two more figures came out after him. These two however were people he had never seen before. One was a small boy, probably around 10, with blonde hair that look liked it had been blown back by the wind and the other was a girl with long black hair that was pushed back by a headband. She looked very pretty. He had never seen someone who looked so...so...well perfect. He shook his head. What was he thinking?

That was impossible. How could the time machine still be in one piece. Not a scratch or a dent on it. How could they even be unharmed? This was confusing. This day was weird enough.

Violet sighed with relief. She did it. Everything and everyone was safe and sound. Other than the huge dirt trail they made no one was hurt. The other good thing was that it seemed that the kid didn't see her use her powers, therefore her secret was safe. After she got out, she watch the boy examine the time machine. It was a bit funny seeing him look so confused. She couldn't help but let out a small smile. Violet looked over to her side and saw someone approaching them. Was that the guy who they almost hit?

As she watch him, she felt something inside her jump, like something had turned on. This boy had black hair like hers, but his hair was pointed in the front. " Maybe he was around her age." she thought. He looked very cute. No. She shook that thought away. She needed to figure out how to get home.

He saw the girl look at him and he couldn't resist giving her a small smirk, she even returned him a small smile. He then turned his attention on Lewis, who was still looking at the time machine.

"Ahem...care to explain." he said crossing his arms and grinning. He was real happy to see Lewis, but also curious on why he was here.

Lewis got startled. "Oh...I...long story." he shrugged.

"I got plenty of time. So start." he ordered.

Lewis sighed and began explaining about how he found the second time machine and about the strange figure and how they ended up in the future. His story didn't make much sense to Wilbur. "Fine, but who are they?" he asked gesturing over to the other two.

"I'm Violet." said the girl, who seemed to be listening on their conversation. "And this is my brother Dash." she continued.

The boy grinned childishly."Nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too, I'm Wilbur." smiled Wilbur looking at Violet. She again smiled back to him

He could see what was going on. Oh no. That's not going to happen. He grabbed Wilbur and turned him around so Violet and Dash couldn't here them.

" I see what you're doing here." he said.

"Huh? what?" said Wilbur confused.

"Stop flirting with her. She's from the past, you could alter the time stream if you get involved too much with her life." he whispered

Wilbur didn't know what Lewis was talking about. He wasn't flirting with Violet. He was just...what was he doing?

Why was Vi smiling at that Wilbur kid? He thought she liked Tony. This must be some teenage girl thing that a boy like him will never understand. He looked around and he couldn't believe it, he was in the future. It was so bright and colorful. He wouldn't mind living here one day. Sadly he still had many years to wait. What year were they in anyway?

She kept slapping her head. "You stupid girl. You're with Tony now, so stop flirting with Wilbur." she kept repeating in her mind. Earlier today she finally got what she wanted and now she meets another boy who she thinks she has feelings for. "No Vi, he's from the future and you're from the past." they could never be together. But even saying those words in her mind couldn't stop her from trying.

"The time machine is out of fuel!" repeated Wilbur. Lewis just nodded his head. How was he going to explain this to his parents. He was already grounded for a month and he didn't want to extend his punishment. It was torture enough already. He looked at his watch and snap he was late. He was suppose to be home 15 minutes ago.

"Fine we'll take this back to the garage and be quick." he pushed.

Lewis just rolled his eyes and helped him push the time machine. Violet and Dash started following them too.

"Do you need help with that?" she asked.

Wilbur shook his head. He didn't want her to do much work. He thought it was gentlemanly to not make her do so much work. She just smiled and continued walking beside them.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I edited everything up to date now. so hopefully the story will make more sense now.<strong>


	4. The start of a LoveHate Relationship

Ch 4: The start of a Love/Hate Relationship

Wilbur and Lewis struggled bringing the time machine up the hill. No matter how many times Violet offered to help, Wilbur would decline her. She thought it was nice of him to not make her do any work, but she was strong enough and it made her feel guilty letting them do all the work while she walked beside them doing nothing. As they reached the top Violet saw a wondrous building. It looked liked it had a face in the front and it looked very bubbly and welcoming.

"Is this your house?" she asked staring at it in awe.

"Yep." Wilbur smiled when he saw her expression at it.

Dash sped up a bit and thought it looked cool. "You lucky kid. You live here."

Wilbur turned the machine to the side and headed for the garage. "This way." he heaved. It was much easier now that they had gotten to the top.

"My parents are so going to kill me now." he said as they approached the garage door.

A small round door opened and out came a deep, echoed voice. "Who dare disturbs my slumber." it said.

"Carl, not the time." shouted Wilbur.

"Oh it's you little buddy." said the voice becoming less deep and the garage door opened and out stepped a golden robot.

"Is breaking time machines going to become a daily habit, because if you wanted to not…get…grounded, than this is the opposite of it." he said when he saw that the other time machine had been busted up.

"Oh haha very funny." said Wilbur sarcastically.

"How did you find this anyway?" he asked curiously.

"It came out of nowhere."

"Right and who's…." he stopped when he saw realised it was Lewis. Carl was about to scream, but Wilbur quickly grabbed him and held his mouth shut.

"If you scream than we will all be in trouble." he said.

"Ok, but could you loosen your grip. Its kind of tight." he mumbled with Wilbur's hand over his mouth.

"Oh." said Wilbur slowly letting go of him.

Violet and Dash peeked out from behind the time machine and Carl saw them.

"And your other two friends." he said pointing over to the two of them.

"That's…" started Wilbur.

"It's nice of you to do all the heavy work." Violet giggled. "But I can introduce my self. I'm Violet Parr." she said smiling at the robot.

Carl looked at her and smiled back. "Nice to meet you Miss Violet."

"And I'm The Dash." grinned Dash.

Violet rolled her eyes. Dash was always the kind who liked being the centre of attention, even if it was a small crowd.

"You know your parents are going to find out and you are still on lockdown. Enter any transporter tube and its straight to your room." said Carl.

Wilbur groaned. "Oh great, so I have to take the long way around."

Carl laughed a bit. "Yes, but you still have to avoid everybody else or they will make you go to your room."

Mission impossible. He thought. If he took the quick way round he will end up in his room and if he took the long way he had to make sure that no one saw them. How was he going to get all four of them out. The house already knew he was at home. Thanks to the tracking system that kept track at who was in the house. So entering the house was a mistake. The switch was in his dad's lab and that was at the other side of the house. If he could turn the switch off than he could get them all back to their time and return the second time machine, right after they fixed it.

Even if this was only a garage it still looked amazing. In her garage all they had were bikes, dad's tools and heaps of other junk. Here there were panels and different types of machinery that she had no idea how they worked. In the middle of the room she spotted a strange tube thing. "What is that?" she pointed.

"A transporter tube." replied Lewis.

She looked at him confused. Wasn't he from their time or did he come from this time and was only bringing back his time machine.

"Why don't we just used the other time machine and go back home." suggested Lewis.

"Because you need me to bring it back here." answered Lewis.

"He's grounded and he's on lockdown, so he can't leave the house. Otherwise the system will go off and everyone will know that he's gone." Added Carl.

"So the plan is to turn off the switch at the other end of the house."

Lewis nodded. "Why don't I go and turn it off?

"It's a complicated. The only entrance is through Cornelius's lab and you have to get through all the security systems." said Carl.

"That sounds hard." he thought.

"That's only the easy part. After that you need to defeat the guard and then you can turn the switch off once he's defeated. Or you can all just wait a month when Wilbur's lockdown is over."

"A month!" repeated Violet.

Everyone turned to her and they hadn't realise that she and Dash had been listening.

"A month doing what? Sitting in here hiding from your family." she said. "We will help you in getting us back home and trust me you will need it." she added.

Wilbur raised his eyebrow. How can she be able to help? She was just a normal girl. Maybe she was able to do gymnastics, but flexibility won't get the job done.

"look I know you want to help, but…"

"But what? That I'm a girl and I'm weak." she said looking at him.

"I wasn't going to say that." he defended.

"Than what were you going to say?" she said seriously.

"That is an excellent question." he grinned nervously.

She just gave him a look and turned away. Did he just blow his chance with her, by opening his big mouth? What chance did he have with her anyway? She was from the past and he was from the future. She might be happily married here, with her own kids in his time and he wasn't even born yet in her time. So maybe it was a good thing that they didn't like each other.

How can he say that she was wear? If he knew who she was, he might think differently of her and not think that she was a fragile little girl. She turned back and looked at him. There was something different about him. She couldn't stay mad at him for some reason. She then snapped out of her trance and thought not going to happen. They were from two different worlds. In his world he was a spoilt rich kid who had a time machine and could travel to any when he wanted, and in her world she was a superhero who risked her life saving others that she didn't know hiding behind the persona of a normal teenage girl. Plus she was with Tony now. The boy of her dreams. She has had a crush on him for ages now and when he finally asks her out, she starts crushing on another guy and not just any guy, but a guy from the future.


	5. The Plan

Ch 5: The Plan

All five of them gathered around and examined the blueprints that Carl took out. The blueprints showed all the areas of the Robinson house.

"Alright the only entrance is through this transporter tube." said Carl.

"I thought Wilbur couldn't go through those things." said Violet, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well this one doesn't lead to anywhere, but the sub-basement." answered Wilbur sarcastically. Both rolled their eyes at each other.

Lewis wasn't sure what to think about these two. One minute they were all crushing on each other and the next they acted as if they couldn't stand each other. He did say that Wilbur couldn't be with her, but he never meant be rude to her or anything. So one little argument and the suddenly hate each other.

She couldn't stand this boy. Was that whole crush thing just an act to get close to her or something? Well he was doing a good job, until he said that she couldn't take care of herself. Violet could feel herself flaming up inside.

What was her problem? He was only trying to be nice to her and she snaps at him for no reason. It was going to be dangerous and he didn't want Violet to get hurt. Then again why should he care? It's not like she cares for him…anymore. He just wished they could start this whole thing over. He wanted to take back what he said about her. He should have known better than to say that she was useless. Oh how stupid can he be?

"Alright if you two are done, than we can get started." said Carl looking at both Wilbur and Violet.

Both of them turned and faced Carl, than looked at the blueprint. "Once you get through the tube, you enter the basement and your all going to need to take the protectosphere to get passed the first security system. It shouldn't be to hard, unless the bubble bursts." he explained. "then you take the right turn and this is where it starts to get complicated. The robot guards will be stationed at every entrance afterwards. So you simply need to knock them out.

"But none of my gadgets work for me!" complained Wilbur.

"But it works for them." said Carl pointing to the other three.

Wilbur's expression dropped. They get to do all the fun stuff and all he gets to do is use his karate skills. It's not much for him to do. He bet none of them even knew what a chargeball glove was, let alone know how to use one.

They get to use his gadgets? She thought puzzled. They didn't even know how to work the time machine and now they have to use these gadgets. Gadgets, that she probably never heard of. Her and Dash could just use their powers but they could risk exposing themselves. On the other hand they were in the future and who knew about them now? All these thoughts. If it meant going back home then it was worth the risk. She could only hope that they would keep their secret.

"The last thing you need to do is defeat the robot guardian. May I note that your father upgraded." said Carl.

Okay so the plan was get in, destroy some robots, turn off the lockdown and get out. That sounded simple enough. "That's a piece of cake." laughed Dash.

Everyone turned to look at him.

Was Dash really that clueless? Did he not here anything they had just said?

"Someone's gonna eat their words." sang Carl as he rolled up the blueprints and placed them back inside his mechanical chest and he walked to another part of the room.

"Your brother seemed to make things sound so easy, when it obviously isn't." said Wilbur sarcastically.

"How do you know what its like?" snapped Violet. "Have you ever actually fought a robot?" she added.

"Well as a matter of fact I have. More than you ever have." he snarled.

"Oh and how do you know what I've done in my life? You barely even know me."

"You barely know me either."

"But I wasn't the one who made assumptions!" she yelled.

Wilbur was at a lost for words. It was true she didn't say anything about him. But this girl seems to know how to pick a fight. Does she have any clue on who she was dealing with?

"well what I do know is that you're real snobby. You look like the average, teenage girl, but really you're a real snob.

"Oh you think I'm a snob? You seem to judge me by the half you see. Well you're a spoilt brat. The boy who thinks he's good looking, makes the girls melt and everyone does everything for you." she shot back.

"Oh just because I'm rich it makes me spoilt. Now who's making assumptions." he shouted.

"Clearly you started it." she said crossing her arms and turning to the side.

Wilbur watched her walk towards her brother and she didn't even look back.

Ah…forget, she's not worth anything. He thought. What sucked is that they both had to work together to get this job done.

That spoilt brat. How dare he assume stuff about her. If he knew who she really was he might think twice before picking a fight with her. She had trying to control her urge for throwing a force field at him. That would have shut him up. She walked over to Dash, who was giving her a wide eyed look.

"If you say a word." she threatened.

Dash shut his mouth and started looking around. Violet however took a glimpse at Wilbur. For some reason she felt that she wanted to take back everything she had just said about him. Why did she want to do that?

"And I thought you liked her." said Lewis.

"How can I like her? She's from the past and me and her could never be and plus I can't stand her." he said.

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Right."

Wilbur hoped he didn't mean that sarcastically. Even if it did sound like it was.

The four of them stood in front of the door and waited for the single from Carl. They had to wait for everything to be clear or they could risk getting busted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah i know late update. Well be happy that I put it up. I have free time now so I guess I have no excuse for not uploading now. I think I stopped writing this cause i stopped halfway during a sentence and forgot what i was going to write. Haha any here you go.<strong>


	6. Waiting for a clear

Ch 6: Waiting for a clear

Carl stepped out of the garage and took post by the door. What kind of trouble has Wilbur gotten himself in this time? The boy couldn't stay out of trouble for five minutes. It had barely been two days and he had came into the garage with a broken time machine. This time he not only came with Lewis (again), but with two other kids whom he had never seen before. He thought he better research them and find out more about these other two. He started up his installed computer and research the names Violet Parr and Dash Parr.

For Dash all it said was that he was the coach at a school for the gifted somewhere far from here. (it's some supers school, like X-Men) and when he got to Violet. He almost had a short circuit attack (robot heart attack lol) he didn't want to believe it.

The four of them waited for Carl.

"What is taking him?" said Wilbur peering through the door. He couldn't see what Carl was doing and slipped back in. Lewis was busy looking at the blueprints and Dash seemed to be looking at the stuff real fascinated. Then there was Violet, sitting crossed legged on table and staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure whether to talk to her or to not. The last thing he wanted to do was say something that might offend her and start arguing with her again. Why was it so hard to talk to her? He came up to her and hoped he would say something appropriate.

"Uhh..hey." he started. Violet just looked at him. "Look before…I was…just…" he didn't know what to say. This was real awkward for him. Wilbur Robinson always had something to say and suddenly some girl he never seen before somehow manages to go speechless.

"If you're here to apologize, than apology accepted." she said.

"What? I wasn't here to apologize to you." he said.

Violet raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head slightly annoyed. "If it isn't an apology than what is it that you want?"

Wilbur took a small breath. "I was only looking out. I didn't know if you could handle what we're about to do."

"You barely know me. Making assumptions about a person isn't the best way to make an impression."

"I guess I didn't want you to get hurt and I would feel bad because I was the one responsible for it."

Violet blinked for a second. "I can handle a bit of risk. I do appreciate the thought though, but why do you care if I was hurt?"

He had gone speechless again. Whenever he and Violet spoke he just said anything and blurt it out. He didn't have a good answer why he said that. Wilbur didn't even realise he had said that. "That…is an excellent question." he said pointing his finger and staring to another part of the room.

He didn't look like he was going to answer her sooner or later. Only her family have ever cared about her wellbeing and then she meets this boy from the future and he then feels responsible for her safety. Wilbur didn't seem to care much about Dash and Lewis' safety as he did hers. Could it be that he was having the same mixed feelings for her as she was having for him?

"Ok coast is clear." Carl had extended his head through the door and the rest of his body followed. "One at a time though. If we all go at once we are all going to have a stronger chance of getting caught." he looked at the four of them. "Whose first?"

Dash walked forward. "I'll do it. I'm _fast_. The sooner I'm done the next person can come." Only Vi knew what he was talking about. Dash had super speed and he'd be done in a second. She looked over to her brother with an expression saying "be careful."

He then walked out and headed to where the lab could be. He followed Carl's directions and remembered what he saw on the blueprint. As soon as Carl had retreated back to the garage dash sped off in that direction. He stopped in front of a door with an atom kind of symbol on it.

"What?" shouted Carl. "he's already there." he had access to the cameras around the house and he could see from Hallway 2 camera that Dash was already waiting.

"he wasn't kidding when he said fast." said Lewis.

Violet giggled. They had no idea who they had just teamed up with. If they knew about them being supers than this mission would be a piece of cake. But her and Dash had to keep their powers on the down low. They needed to be smart if they were going to use them when needed most and they had to be stealthy about it. Both knew the law of the NSA about supers exposing their powers to normal people. Although they were in the future and they would never know. But Lewis was from their time and she still wasn't sure if she can trust him.

"Ok next." said Carl. It was Lewis' turn. "Lab is straight down that hall. Keep to the walls and stay out of sight." Lewis nodded and headed for the door. He was in the large open space of the living room and saw Aunt Billie's train pass. He used that as a cover and sprinted towards the hallway. He managed to hide behind one of the floor vases before Spike and Dimitri popped up from their pot plants. He then met up with Dash. "You're slow." he said.

Lewis sighed. "Not everyone is fast." he readjusted his glasses.

It was now Wilbur and Violet left. "Are you fast like your brother?" asked Wilbur.

"No. I'm more of the blend in kind of person." answered Violet.

"You mean shy?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that." she shrugged.

"Next!"

"You go first." said Wilbur.

'You sure?"

"I insist." Violet than ran over to Carl and she was out of Wilbur's sight. Something was different about Violet. Her and her brother. They gave him the sense that they weren't ordinary. Letting Violet go before him seemed like the nice thing to do. It wouldn't fix the argument before, but it would certainly leave them on better terms than before.

"I can't see her anywhere." said Carl who looked liked he was scanning through the cameras around the house. They were lucky he was the only one who could access them otherwise they were screwed.

"What do you mean?" asked Wilbur.

"I mean it's like she just vanished into thin air. I looked all over the house in case she had any detours. She isn't anywhere." Carl seemed to be still searching. 'Wait she's at the lab now. What? I didn't see her in the hallway."

That was certainly interesting. Violet really did know how to blend in. It was know his turn. He's been around this house a million times before and knew all the best places to hide. He ducked, dived and whatever else he needed to do to hide. Soon enough he was with the rest of the kids and Carl arrived shortly after him.

**A.N: Ok I'm sorry for this _really_ late update. I kept reminding myself to do it. This isn't the best chapter, but it's something. And I realise that I said something about Spike and Dimitri popping up. If you played the game you see that they aren't just in the front of the house. Thought I'd clarify that if you haven't played the game.**


	7. The Lab

Ch 7: The Lab

**AN: This isn't a really long chapter and isn't really dramatic with a big something. It's just their point of view on as the title says "the lab".**

* * *

><p>Violet and Dash were stunned when they entered the lab. During their time as an Incredible they have seen many different labs, but this one was different. It was much more colourful and much more happier than the NSA labs back in their time. Those labs were usually dark and very restricted. There were even areas they weren't allowed to go in because they were classified.<p>

* * *

><p>He had missed this place. He knew that he had just moved into this house in the past and he did see it just recently before the time machine incident. But it was still empty. "One day." he thought. "one day I will get to see this place again." It truly showed how he was able to set a difference and make lives better for everyone. Lewis had been determined to get a start on his new inventions. He wasn't exactly sure what they did, but with his imagination and a little science he could figure it out. It wasn't best to know what it was like ahead of your time. He already knew that this was his future. "That's for you to decide. Nothing is set in stone. We gotta come and make the right choices and <span>Keep Moving Forward<span>." the words of his older self echoed in his mind. He would never forget that motto. If it wasn't for Wilbur, he would be in his room, hiding under his covers for a couple of years.

* * *

><p>The lab had never failed to amuse him. He had been coming in and out of this room since he was a baby. The only time when this room was ever off limits was when his father was straight at work and on something big, that he didn't want to be disturbed. He had only last been in here earlier yesterday. Of course it had been the base of operation for "Operation: Get back the Time Machine" so it made sense that he would be here.<p>

Around the middle of the room was a transporter tube that came from the ground. "that's the only transporter tube that leads straight to the basement and _only _the basement. From there you could get into the time lab although like we said it's not going to be easy." said Carl. All four of them came towards it.

"If you ever need help just call me with these." and Carl handed them all earpieces. "Also I'll use to keep in contact with all of you and you can use them to keep contact with each other in case you ever get separated." The kids all lined up ready to enter the tube as soon as they inserted their earpieces in.

"Once you land get straight out of the way because the next person will come down straight after." Carl instructed. This time Violet was first to enter. She felt herself get sucked up and it felt tight. After a few seconds she landed and tried to regain balance. She forgot that she was still under the tube and someone landed on top of her.

"Ow!" the two of them shouted.

"You were suppose to move." said the person and pulled her out of the way before Lewis came down. The person who landed on her was Wilbur.

"Sorry but it's hard to move when your off balance." she said dusting herself off.

Wilbur only rolled his eyes and that's when Dash came in.


End file.
